Two Different Worlds,Two Different Sonics
by Chloe Vega
Summary: Positive Sonic: Our Blue hero that we love and care for who fights Eggman and protects the universe along with the Sonic team by his side. Negative Sonic: An evil Sonic who treats the Sonic Team like his slaves. What will happen if these two groups meet? COMPLETE. SEQUEL COMING SOON!
1. Prologue

**Two Different Worlds Two Different Sonics**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello peeps I decided to make this story because I was dying to share it with you<strong>

**Sonic:What is it about**

**Knuckles: Be quiet Sonic Reallyproud458's friends said it was so COOL**

**Sonic:well just see about that**

**Me: Enjoy and REVIEW**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator POV<strong>

Everybody loves our blue hero Sonic the hedgehog. He is kind gentle caring and loved by many children around the Earth and Mobius even the whole universe loves him. But this story isn't about Eggman kidnapping Amy and using her as bait to destroy the blue hero. For the story your about to be told is about a new Sonic that is the TOTAL opposite as the blue hero we all know and love. And his name is NEGATIVE SONIC.

* * *

><p><strong>Negative Mobius <strong>

"Ahh I hate him I hate him I hate him" Negative Amy yelled as she looked at a picture of Negative Sonic. "He thinks he is SO COOL by taking the advantage of telling us what to do all the time like if we were his slaves wait a minute we ARE his slaves".Negative Amy yelled. You see Negative Sonic and Negative Amy had PURE HATRED towards eachother. "He makes us go to meetings 3 times a day,he makes us work for him,and what makes me more angry is that if we don't obey his orders he sends us to his so called dungeon well the next meeting is at seven so I won't go that'll show him not to mess with me"Negative Amy said. She then laid down on her bed and wondered '_Oh what's the use he'll never change too bad there isn't another Sonic out there who treats his workers with respect'_ Negative Amy wondered. But what Negative Amy didn't notice is that there was a kind Sonic out there.

**The 7:00 meeting **

"Ohhh where is she"Negative Tails worriedly asked himself as he waited at the doorway of the town hall."Negative Amy has to be here or Negative Sonic is going to kill me and Negative Amy and I really don't want him to tease me about how I am the dummest person in the world."Negative Tails said as he glanced at his check in list. Everyone were here except for of course Negative Amy who was obviously not coming... again. "Negative Tails" a not very pleasant voice said. The poor fox turned around to see Negative Sonic standing there with a very unpleasant face. Negative Sonic looks just like Sonic but he has a dark aura surrounding him and he also has red eyes like Shadow. All the negatives have red eyes and a dark aura surrounding them except for Negative Shadow who has black eyes instead of red. Yes sir is there anything you nee..." Negative Tails was interrupted by Negative Sonic. "IS EVERYONE HERE because if someone ditched they are SO going to here from ME" Negative Sonic yelled. Negative Tails gulped he had never heard his boss this angry before. "U um Negative Amy d ditched a again sir" Negative Tails said nervously. "SHE WHAT grr after the meeting tell Negative Knuckles and shadow to go get her from her hiding place"Negative Sonic yelled. "Yes sir anything you say" Negative Tails said. Negative Sonic then walked away as he said "That good for nothing girl always ruining everything I curse the day she was ever born."

* * *

><p><strong>Positive Mobius <strong>

"Get back here Sonic I'm not done with you" Eggman yelled from his Egg fort 2. "Am I supposed to stop" Sonic said. "Yes you pesky rat" Eggman argued. "Hmm let think about that idea nope I don't like it"Sonic said. "I wasn't asking for your permission you blasted furball"Eggman said. "Hey Egghead don't you think your getting to OLD for this" Sonic said as he standed in front of the Sonic Team. "I'm only 40 years old"Eggman complained. "In dog years" Sonic said. The Sonic Team suddenly started laughing. "You won this time Sonic but not next time"Eggman yelled as he flew away. "Hooray for Sonic" Cream yelled. "YAY let's celebrate by having a picnic at the park" Amy said. Everyone nodded since they were starving from the fight they had with Eggman.

For the rest of the day everyone had fun at the park.

**Yay I finished my first chapter**

**Sorry that it was SO short**

**This chapter is more like the prologue **

**So I promise the chapters will get more interesting as time goes by**

**For the next chapter Sonic has a confession to Amy for all you sonamy lovers**

**Sonic:Ooo I wonder what I will confess**

**Amy:I wonder if it will be _romantic_**

**Shadow:Read and review if you do your name will be mentioned by ME**

**Sonic:Why is it always about you **

**Shadow:Because I want it to be about me gotta problem with that**

**Me:Oh no this is getting ugly gotta go before these two get outta control see you soon**

**Shadow:(pulling Sonic's quills) DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**


	2. Sonamy Mayhem

**Two Different World Two different Sonics**

**Chapter 2: Sonamy Mayhem**

**Hello peeps It's me again with chapter 2 of this story**

**Sonic:Well finally I get to find out what I confess to Amy**

**Shadow: Yeah cool now I want to thank SonicAmyTailsFan for being the first one to like this story**

**Sonic Team:CONGRADULATIONS SonicAmyTailsFan and THANK YOU**

**Me:Yes thank you indeed now on with the story**

* * *

><p><strong>At the park Positive World<strong>

Sonic laid down on a tree in his resting position as he thought about Amy. 'Should I tell her what if Eggman finds out and he starts kidnapping her more' Sonic thought suddenly he felt like if someone was next to him. He turn around just to find a certain tan fox looking at him. "Thinking about her again" Tails suggested. "Yeah for some reason I can't stop"Sonic said. "Then tell her don't worry about Egghead you always ruin his plans don't you so why worry"Tails said. "I just don't want to put her into any trouble" Sonic said as he glanced at Amy who was playing in the playground with Cream. "Sooo we won't let Eggman find out and even if he does you always will ruin his plans"Tails said. "You know your right I will tell her right now" Sonic said. Sonic and Amy walked towards the pond text to the park. "Amy I need to tell you something" Sonic said as he suddenly started to sweat and get nervous. "And what is that Sonic" Amy asked. "Um I was going to tell you that uhh that uhh that " Sonic said really fast. Amy was shocked her blue hero had never admitted anything like this suddenly she said "YES SONIC I WILL" Amy yelled. Amy then grabbed Sonic into a tight hug Sonic then hugged her back. But what the two hedgehogs didn't know were that the Sonic Team were looking at them. "I'm so proud of them" Rouge said. "Finally after so many years Sonic admits his feelings"Knuckles said. "Yeah"Cream said. "Hmph" Shadow responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Negative Mobius <strong>

"Let me go you two" Negative Amy yelled. "No these are orders from the boss" Negative Knuckles said. "We wouldn't be doing this if only you hadn't ditched the meeting Negative Sonic ordered you to go to" Negative Tails said. "I don't care what your so called boss thinks its not like he's going to hurt me" Negative Amy said as she tried to get out of Negative Tails and Knuckles' grasp. "Actually um..." Negative Tails said as he tried to tell Negative Amy that Negative Sonic was SO furious that he could kill her with one punch. Once the three negatives arrived at N-Sonic's N-Knuckles and Tails let go of N-Amy's arms and dropped her on N-Sonic's hard floor. N-Amy looked up and saw a chair turned around not facing her. Once the person on the chair heard a loud thud on the floor the chair turned around to reveal N-Sonic looking at her angrily. "Well Well Well the ditcher is finally here" he said sarcastically. "What do you want Negative Sonic the hedgehog" N-Amy said harshly. N-Sonic had then turned his sarcastic face to his angry face as he walked toward N-Amy. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO DITCH MEETINGS YOU STUPID GIRL" N-Sonic yelled so hard that the whole town heard him yell. "Let me think so far you have told me 50 times"N-Amy said jokingly. "It was a RHETORICAL QUESTION STUPID" N-Sonic yelled. "And besides your not the boss of me, just because your the boss of thiscrown doesn't mean you have to order us on everything you can't control our lives I HATE you so much Negative Sonic" N-Amy said. What N-Amy and Sonic didn't notice is that all the negatives from the Negative Sonic Team were watching them from all the yelling. All the negatives then said "Ooooo Negative Amy actually stood up to Negative Sonic" they whispered. Negative Sonic then slapped N-Amy in the cheek so hard that she started bleeding. "Oooo" the crowd said. "NEGATIVE TAILS LOCK THIS GIRL UP IN THE DUNGEAN WITH NEGATIVE EGGMAN RIGHT NOW" N-Sonic yelled. "Y-yes sir r-right a-away" N-Tails said as he got the poor hurt hedgehog and headed for the dungean.

* * *

><p><strong>At the dungean in the Negative world <strong>

N-Tails threw N-Amy inside a cell and locked it with a key. "I told you not to ditch" N-Tails said as he walked away. "So he locked you up too" a voice asked her. She immediately turned around and saw a man a little taller than her but WAY skinnier than her. "N-Negative Eggman" she asked as she looked at him shocked. "The one and only" Negative Eggman responded. (Oh yeah in the Negative world Eggman is a nice guy not an evil genius). "What are you doing here" N-Amy asked. "Negative Sonic locked me up in here just because I was too nice to everyone and everything" Negative Eggman responded. "Of course he will lock you up in here Negative Sonic hates happiness" N-Amy said. "I know and doesn't seem fair to me now enough about me, what did he do to you that made you cry" Negative Eggman said. N-Amu them realized that tears were streaming down her cheek. Then she told him the whole story. "That doesnt seem fair all you tried to do is defend yourself and others" N-Eggman said. "I know right but he takes everything the bad way" N-Amy said. "True that" N-Eggman said. N-Amy then yawned "I think we should get some sleep now" She said. "Yeah we should wait one question how long will you be locked here"N-Eggman said. "I'm getting out tomorrow" N-Amy said. "Yeah me too" N-Eggman said. And with that they both went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:Woah some mayhem there<strong>

**Amy:I can't believe Sonic asked me to be his girl**

**Sonic:Take it easy Amy it's just a story**

**Amy:What's that supposed to mean**

**Me:Uh Oh Sonamy fight gotta go bye**


	3. A Portal To a Whole New World

**Chapter 3: A Portal to a whole new world**

**Me:Hey peeps it's me again Shadow has an announcement to make**

**Shadow: First I want to thank Tamara the Hybridian and Luigi's Wacky World for being the first ones to review and Tamara's friend also asked me out on a date **

**Sonic:See what I mean he just cares about himself **

**Shadow:Your just jealous cause I have more fan girls than your do**

**Sonic:AM NOT why would I be jealous if I have Amy**

**Amy: Oh Sonic you do care for me**

**Me:Anyway as Shadow was saying...**

**Sonic Team and me: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING TAMARA THE HYBRIDIAN AND LUIGI'S WACKY WORLD**

**Me:YAY now let's continue the story**

* * *

><p><strong>Negative world <strong>

Negative Amy and Eggman were already awake and suddenly they heard footsteps coming. "You guys can come out now" N-Tails said. "About time" N-Amy said as she and N-Eggman got out and followed N-Tails outside.

* * *

><p><strong>With Negative Sonic <strong>

Negative Sonic was relaxing in his chair until he heard a sound. He went towards the jewelry room and saw that the Dark Emeralds (Chaos Emeralds are called this way in the negative world). He realized that the emerald were shimmering along with the Dark Master Emerald. Negatibe Sonic then called N-Knuckles to call out a meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>In the meeting <strong>

Everyone was in the meeting even Negative Amy and Eggman. "Order today isn't one of the regular meetings" N-Sonic said. Everyone suddenly started to get more interested even N-Amy. N-Sonic then revealed the Dark Emeralds and Dark Master emerald. Everyone Oood and Ahhhd interestingly. "Thismorning I found the emeralds like this and I decided to show you" N-Sonic said. Negative Tails (since he was so dum) headed for the Dark Master Emerald and he touched it. "NOOOO" N-Sonic said. But it was to late the whowe room started shaking and a bunch of light started showing. "YOU CAUSED DARK CHAOS CONTROL YOU IDIOT" N-Sonic yelled. But N-Tails didn't have time to respond once he was about to talk everyone disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Positive World <strong>

Tails was working on the X tornado and Cream was helping him. "Hey Cream can you pass me my wrench" Tails asked. "Here you go" Cream said. "Thanks" Tails said. Suddenly Amy came in "Hey guys have you seen Sonic he said we would go out to lunch"Amy asked. Amy was wearing a pink shirt with the word PEACE on it and jeans. Her hair stretched all the way to the middle of her back. "Was somebody looking for me"Sonic asked. "Yeah I was" Amy said. Amy had gotten over her obsession with Sonic 1 year ago. "Oh there you are you ready to go" Sonic asked. "You bet I a..." Suddenly Amy was interrupted by an explosion. "What was that" Tails asked. "It sounded like Chaos Control to me" an unfamiliar voice said. Everyone turned around to see Knuckles,Rouge, and Shadow standing by the workshop. "What makes you think that Knuckie" Rouge asked. "Excuse me but I have a name, and I know that was Chaos Control because the Master Emerald started shimerring a while ago" Knuckles said. "Then what are we waiting for let's go and check it out" Sonic said. "But what about our date" Amy asked. "Don't worry Ames well go soon" Sonic said. "Fine"Amy said. Then they ran towards the explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>On the explosion <strong>

"Ow my head" N-Sonic said as he glanced around at his surroundings. He was in a rare place with robots charging. "Where am I" N-Sonic said. He suddenly spotted the Negative Sonic Team waking up looking as confused as he was. "Sonic do you know how rude it is to go inside a villains base even though I didn't invite you" an unfamiliar voice said. N-Sonic turned around to see a tall fat man with a silver and yellow robot standing beside him. "Uh who's Sonic" N-Sonic asked. "Wait a minute your not Sonic who are you" Eggman said. "My name ,, is Negative Sonic the hedgehog not at your service" N-Sonic said. "Excuse me but my name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik Eggman but my enemies call me Dr. Eggman" Eggman said. "Well Well Well the fat twin tower is annoying someone once again" Eggman turned around to see Sonic standing there by the doorway. "For your information Sonic the furball I wasn't annoying anybody and IM NOT THAT TALL"Eggman said. "Yeah,right" Sonic said. "I WILL GIVE YOU 5 MINUTES TO GET OUT OF HERE YOU BLUE FURBALL OR YOU WILL FACE THE CONSEQUENCES" Eggman said. "And you tell me about cooling down when Im Dark Sonic" Sonic said as he pushed the negatives out of the base. Once Sonic left Eggman yelled "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG" Eggman said.

* * *

><p><strong>At Tails' workshop <strong>

"Sorry about Egghead he has egger managements" Sonic said as the Sonic Team giggled. "Hey Negative Sonic that guy looks j-just like you" N-Tails said. Suddenly everyone looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go chapter 3<strong>

**Knuckles:This is getting good and...**

**Rouge:I wonder what will happen next**

**Knuckles:Hey I was talking**

**Rouge:Well you talk to much and I had to talk before you spended the whole day talking**

**Knuckles:ROUGE**

**Me: Isn't it weird that every time a chapter ends arguments happen **

**Rouge:Take that Knucklehead**

**Me:ReallyProud458 logging off BYE**


	4. An Awkward Meeting

**Chapter 4: An Awkward Meeting**

**I'm do sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Blame school and homework!**

**Okay I wanted to talk about my other fanfics. If you had read them, I know I know their terrible! I'm trying to continue "Sonic's Not so Easy Life" but I'm kinda struggling with it. I think I'm going to DISCONTINUE "MARvelous" and "The Super Sonic Super Show" because I was a terrible writer when I made those. BUT if you object R&R and let me know k. Now on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Everyone stared at each other in shock as they saw how their opposite looked like.<p>

Sonic decided to break the silence by asking a question everyone were mentally asking.

"Who are you" Sonic asked.

"I think we should be asking the same thing" N-Sonic responded.

As the REAL Sonic Team introduced themselves N-Amy couldn't help noticing how Amy was staring at Sonic dreamingly as he talked.

She looked at her in disgust, for she thought N-Sonic was the ugliest person in the whole universe.

But then she glanced at Sonic and finally figured out why Amy thought he was cute.

He had a handsome face with his quills stretching far back.

He had no clothes on which made him look even cuter.

But what caught her off guard was his emerald green eyes.

His eyes were gleaming in the sun which made her think he was some kind of god.

She compared him and N-Sonic and saw a HUGE difference, but her thoughte were soon interrupted by N-Sonic snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Yo Pinky you in there" he cockily said.

She smacked his hand away and turned her back on him with a 'hmph'. "

Oh you did not just turn your back at me" N-Sonic said angrily. "Maybe I did" N-Amy said.

Suddenly a gasp was heard and it came from the Sonic Team.

Amy was in pure shock and Sonic was left speechless and wide-eyed by what N-Amy had said to her 'boss'.

"N-Amy did you forget what rule #22 was" Negative Sonic asked.

"Never talk back to me ,Negative Sonic, the biggest loser of the whole universe" N-Amy saicows she tried to imitate N-Sonic's voice.

Another gasp was heard from the Sonic Team.

Suddenly N-Sonic slapped N-Amy hard in the cheek causing her to fall to the ground.

This time the Sonic team gasped really loud, while Sonic's jaw dropped to the ground wide-eyed.

"NEVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN NEGATIVE AMY ROSE, BECAUSE NEXT TIME I'LL SLAP YOU SO HARD THAT YOUR CHEEK WILL FALL OFF YOU STUPID GIRL" N-Sonic yelled.

This time Amy and Sonic decided to get in the argument.

"You MONSTER" Amy yelled to the top of her lungs.

N-Sonic turned to see Sonic and Amy standing there with thsir arms crossed.

N-Sonic was about to talk but Sonic beat him to it.

"Not cool dude, hitting a girl, that's WAY past cool" Sonic said as Amy went to help N-Amy up.

Amy then looked at N-Amy's cheek, one was bleeding and the other looked bruised.

"YOU HIT HER TWICE" Amy yelled.

N-Amy then said "No he's abused me for a very long time now but I'm used to it don't worry" N-Amy said sweetly.

She glanced up at N-Sonic and he had the 'I'm going to kill you later' look on his face.

Amy looked at Sonic as Sonic nodded his head.

"Well Mr. Girl Abuser we have to go now AND we are taking her" Rouge said as she pointed at N-Amy.

N-Sonic looked darkly at Rouge as Rouge said something that would definitely would annoy N-Sonic and Knuckles.

"Did I mention that your WORSE than Knucklehead over there" she said as she pointed to Knuckles.

"What Rouge is trying to say is that we will be taking Amy's opposite to the hospital" Sonic said she'd pushed everyone away from the negatives.

"You can't do that N-Amy belongs to me not you" N-Sonic said.

"Why do you want her, so you can abuse her"Amy said. N-Sonic charged at Amy but was blocked by Shadow.

"If you do something to Rose I swear I'll KILL you" Shadow said as the Sonic Team retreated.

When they left N-Sonic turned to his minions/servants.

"My minions... I THINK WE HAVE OURSELVES SOME NEW ENEMIES" N-Sonic said as he started laughing evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go. See, I paid my dept.<strong>

**Shadow: Well that took you a long time to do AND THAT WAS A SHORT CHAPTER**

**Me: Leave me alone Shadow I try to update quick**

**Amy: And ReallyProud458 is going to make a story about me it's called "Amy Rose and The Secret Door...**

**Sonic: Based on the movie "Coraline"**

**Me: Heeey I was supposed to tell them**

**Sonic&Amy: Too Bad**

**Me: You guys are mean, anyway ReallyProud458 out**


	5. Opposites and Explanations

**Chapter 5: Opposites and Explanations**

**Me: YAY! I'm out of school (May 23). Which means from now on I'll try to update faster!**

**Knuckles: About time WE got out, I was getting tired of hw everyday**

**Sonic: You never even did your homework**

**Knuckles: I never said I got tired of doing it I meant I got tired of receiving it**

**Everyone: I figured that was the case**

**Me: Were running low on reviewers COME ON PEOPLE! Anyway back to the story**

* * *

><p>Amy's House<p>

"So what your saying is that this Negative Sonic person has been treating you like trash ever since you were born" Knuckles asked.

"You got it, always did, always will" N-Amy responded.

"But I still don't get how your boss could have Sonic's name in his own, I mean Sonic isnt like that" Amy suggested.

"He doesn't look like a very nice boy" Cream included. "Talk about bossy and oblivious to others feelings" Rouge said.

"Yeah, grumpy too" Charmy included. N-Amy laughed at Charmy's statement then she looked over to the window where Sonic was resting in his normal position.

He looked thoughtful like if he was thinking of something probably Negative Sonic, yeah he was definitely thinking about him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Tails calling them down to the basement.

"YOU GUYS I FIGURED OUT WHERE NEGATIVE AMY CAME FROM COME DOWNSTAIRS" he yelled.

Everyone immediately went downstairs. "Sooo SPEAK UP TAILED EINSTEIN" Shadow yelled.

Tails sweat dropped and started explaining " It seems that Negative Amy and her friends are our opposites". "Opposites, what the chaos does that mean" Knuckles asked.

"It means that N-Amy comes from the opposite demension from ours which means that whatever we like or have in this world, they hate or don't have in there world, for example Sonic hates water and swimming in this world but Negative Sonic LOVES water and swimming in the opposite world " Tails said.

"No doubt about that, N-Sonic is the best and FASTEST THING ALIVE when it comes to swimming, problem is he's the SLOWEST THING ALIVE when it comes to running" N-Amy.

"That's the total opposite of me, I'm the fastest thing alive when it comes to running, but slowest when it comes to water, oh how I hate water, its all wet and splashy" Sonic said as chills ran down his back.

"That's exactly what I mean, they ARE us but they are the total opposite of us" Tails said.

"WAIT A MINUTE, if your my opposite, does that mean, you don't have a crush on N-Sonic or your not in a relationship with him or anything" Amy said as Sonic blushed.

Once Amy said that N-Amy's eyes widened as she got a trash can and barfed in it... heavily.

Sonic and Amy stared at her in shock.

"Me and The Negative Sonic...GROSS!" Sonic touched his heart and jokingly said "OFFENSIVE".

" Sorry but N-Sonic isn't as nice as you think, once he beat up a guy named Negative Eggman just because he didn't bring a pencil to a meeting and he beat him up with hard boiled rocks and sometimes he burned his skin" N-Amy said.

Everyones eyes widened at the the sound of that Sonic would never do that.

"Wait a minute did you say N-Eggman" Sonic asked as a picture of Eggman appeared on his head.

"Yes Negative Eggman is the nicest person in our world, we is the skinniest too" N-Amy said. "Was he the skinny tall guy that was next to you" Tails asked.

"Yes, he was" N-Amy said.

"Well that certainly doesnt like our Eggman" Cream said.

" What do you mean" N-Amy said.

"Our Eggman is the super villain of this world and Sonic is the hero, he was the fat tall guy you guys saw when you first got here" Amy said.

"Oh so that's who he was, well that's not how mine is he's ..." N-Amy suddenly got interrupted.

"NEGATIVE AMY HE'S AFTER YOU RUUUUN"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Ooo Cliffhanger<strong>

**Charmy: You better hurry up and continue you don't want to leave the readers cliffhanging get it CLIFFHANGING**

**Everyone:...**

**Me:Anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	6. HE'S AFTER YOU

**Chapter 6: HE'S AFTER YOU**

**Me: Yeah! I love quick updates**

**Cream: All of us do**

**Me: Shall we continue this story**

**Everyone: YES!**

**Me: I was expecting you guys to say 'We Shall' but good enough**

**Shadow: HURRY UP! **

* * *

><p>"NEGATIVE AMY HE'S AFTER YOU RUUUN" an unfamiliar voice yelled as someone was heard running down the stairs. When everyone turned around a man that looked similar than Eggman was there. He was skinny and not as tall as Eggman but not as short as Sonic either. He had a long sleeved shirt that looked similar to Eggman's jacket. He had black jeans and black converses. He had a regular sized mustache and some hair on his head. He was obviously Negative Eggman.<p>

"Oh, did I interrupt anything" he asked. "No not at all, what's up" Sonic said. N-Eggman's eyes widened as he got to his knees. "Please sir I wasnt trying to disturb your conversation but my boss asked me to send a message to my friend or else he would burn me with burnt coals again, please I'm very sorry to interrupt, just PLEASE don't hurt me" N-Eggman begged. "Chill dude I wasn't trying to hurt you" Sonic said. "R-really" N-Eggman asked. Sonic gave him a thumbs up and said "Yeah, now what was the message your boss sent you to send" Sonic asked. "He said GO TELL NEGATIVE AMY THAT IF SHE DOESNT COME BACK HE'LL COME AND GET HER AND SHE WILL BE BURNT WITH 5 COALS AND GO TO 'THE SPIKEY'" N-Eggman said.

Suddenly Negative Amy gasped. Everyone looked at her in confusion as she said "The Ssss-spikey, y-you m-mean THE S-Spikey" she asked. N-Eggman nodded in agreement. "What's the Spikey" Charmy asked. "The Spikey is a cold chamber 2 ft long and wide with a bunch of broken glass and spikes hanging on the walls, you can't move an inch or else your skin will be cut into pieces" N-Amy said (imagine The Chokey from the movie 'Matilda' that's how The Spikey looks like).

Everyone gasped. "I've been there 3 times and N-Eggman has been there 5 times" N-Amy said. "It's not the prettiest thing in the world but do you want to know who's been there the most" N-Eggman asked. "Who?'' Amy asked. Both N-Amy and Eggman then said "Negative Tails".

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Mystic Ruins<strong>

"WHERE IS HE, HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE BY NOW" A certain dark blue hedgehog yelled. "He probably got delayed as usual, that good for nothing pathetic loser" Negative Cream said. N-Sonic then closed his eyelids mid-way and smirked evilly "your like my daughter N-Cream, just as cruel and mean like me, that's why your my favorite" he said. "People need to learn how to behave and respect you N-Sonic, that's why I act like this" N-Cream said. N-Sonic smirked eviller and chuckled evilly. "You know what, I think I should check out our opposites home myself" N-Sonic said as he ran towards Amy's house... slowly.

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute, by Negative Tails, do you mean ME" Tails shockly said. "Yup, N-Sonic hates N-Tails' guts and he treats him like his MAIN servant, if he does one little mistake he gets thrown in The Spikey, so far he's been thrown in there 50 times" N-Amy said. "50 TIMES, now I'm defenitly glad Sonic is my leader and not Negative Sonic, Sonic treats us much more fairly, right Sonic" Tails said. "Correct" Sonic responded. N-Eggman checked his watch and saw that he appended 30 minutes there.<p>

"OH NO, it's half passed 4, N-Sonic is going to kill us if we don't hurry up and leave" N-Eggman yelled. "But I don't want to go, I like it here, people are way more fair here especially Sonic" N-Amy said as Sonic blushed. "WELL YOU HAVE TO COME WITH ME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Whats up with me and cliffhangers<strong>

**Tails: You probably have cliffhangerphobia**

**Me: Maybe. Anyway I want to thank Tamara for being my top reviewer AND writing correcter, you should read her stories, there REALLY good. **

**Sonic: I liked the one with...**

**Amy: Don't spill it for them, let them read it first**

**Knuckles: Don't forget to R&R on both our stories**


	7. Where's Amy?

**Chapter 7: Where's Amy?**

**Me: Another quick update, I'm on a roll**

**Vector: Just don't ruin your streak**

**Me: Im not going to ruin it**

**Sonic: Don't make any promises**

**Me: Let's just move on**

* * *

><p>Negative Sonic entered the room with and angry face. "NEGATIVE SONIC" N-Amy and Eggman yelled. "I TOLD YOU TO GET YOUR BUTTS TO THE FOREST OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES" he said. "You yell a lot, did I mention that" Charmy said. "SHUT UP CHARMY" the positives said. "You better shut your mouth Charmy before you cause problems" Espio said. "Well you have to admit he does yell a lot" Charmy 's he Sonic Team said. "SILENCE" N-Sonic yelled. "See, I told you he yells a lot" Charmy responded. "You better shut up... bee, or there is going to be consequences for you too" N-Sonic said. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY TEAMATES THAT WAY" Sonic yelled. "What are going to do about it" N-Sonic said. "He's going to fight about it how do you like that" Knuckles said.<p>

"No I'm not Knuckles" Sonic said. "What, why not" Knuckles asked. "It's all up here in the noggin, by fighting N-Sonic will never learn about peace, he needs to learn how to be peaceful like MOST of us are" Sonic said. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, I AM TO PEACEFUL" Knuckles yelled. "Oh Really" Sonic argued. "You guys this is no time for fighting we have to figure out what to do with N-Sonic" Tails said. "That is not necessary" N-Sonic said. "What do you mean boss" N-Eggman asked. "This" N-Sonic said as he put a smoke bomb on the floor. N-Sonic then grabbed "N-Amy" and he and N-Eggman escaped the room.

When the smoke went away Sonic asked "Is everyone okay" then he got 'Yes' as an answer. "Wait, where'd N-Sonic go" Tails asked. "He probably left with N-Amy and Eggman" Rouge suggested. "Um you guys, I'm over here" someone said. Everyone turned around and Negative Amy was right there standing. "WAIT A MINUTE, if your right here ,then, WHERE'S AMY!" Sonic yelled.

* * *

><p>Mystic Ruins<p>

"You two are in SO much trouble, when we get back The Spikey will be waiting for you" N-Sonic said as he threw N-Eggman and Amy on the floor. "Ow ow ow ow" Amy complained. "What's wrong cant you handle a little... WAIT A MINUTE your not Negative Amy" N-Sonic yelled. As he stared at her he realized that it was Positive Amy who he kidnapped. Her hair was mid-way on her back with curls on the bottom, she had bangs that covered her right eye. But what caught him off guard were her eyes. The jade eyes that glimmered in the sunset.

"Of course I'm not N-Amy, I'm Amy from the Positive world and are your hands made of rock or something your grip really hurt" Amy explained. "Well if you didn't want to get hurt why didnt you tell me you weren't N-Amy in the first place" N-Sonic yelled. "I DID try to tell you, but you kept shutting me up your worse than Eggman and the Metarex combined" Amy yelled. "Hey, what did I do to you" N-Eggman yelled. "Stay out of this" N-Sonic yelled. "I was talking about MY Eggman" Amy said.

"Hm, how is your Eggman like, tell me about him" N-Sonic said as he glanced at N-Eggman. "He's ugly, rude, fat, bald, tall, has a big mustache, and comes up with evil plans that are foiled by Sonic, basically he's a super villain and Sonic is a Super Hero" Amy explained. "Super hero huh, is he famous" N-Sonic asked. "Don't even get me started, yes he super famous" Amy said. Suddenly N-Sonic and P-Amy started conversing.

N-Sonic: Is Eggman evil?

Amy: Not that much, he has a heart sometimes, UNLIKE you

N-Sonic: Will I like him?

Amy: Maybe, but he probably won't like you

N-Sonic: Does he have a lair?

Amy: When are you going to stop asking me questions?

N-Sonic: I'm asking the questions here

Amy: Your getting me frustrated, can you not ask me questions and comment me instead

N-Sonic: Your cute when your frustrated

Amy: By commenting, I didn't mean that

N-Sonic: It's true though

Amy: Can I go now?

N-Sonic: What if I don't want to let you go

Amy: Why not

N-Sonic: Because I like you

Amy: What do you mean by l-like

N-Sonic: It means you and me holding hands at the sunset

Amy: GROSS! Why are you saying this?

N-Sonic: Because I think I've developed my first crush

Amy stayed quiet and thought 'Great now both Sonics like me'. N-Sonic realized he had won and put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up "I win this round sweetheart, PS your also cute when you blush" Negative Sonic let her go and headed to N-Tails to tell him something. Amy was still quiet as she thought 'He might like me, but that won't stop me from loving my Sonic' she thought. But she knew it was hopeless Negative Sonic wasn't going to let her go.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I did my quick update YEAH<strong>

**Shadow: You better keep this up **

**Me: Don't worry I will**

**Sonic: Shadow is just too scared to admit that the story is getting good**

**Shadow: End this story before I punch faker**

**Me: Okay, no need to get grumpy, don't forget to R&R**


	8. The Search for The Rose

**Chapter 8: The Search for The Rose**

**Me: I'm back, am I updating too fast or am I doing fine**

**Shadow: Your doing horrible, now HURRY UP WITH THE STORY**

**Me: Why don't you ever let me talk? **

**Shadow: Because I don't want to**

**Me: Good enough for me, movin' on**

* * *

><p>Amy's House<p>

"Oh no, we HAVE to find Amy" Tails said. "But where could she be" Rouge asked. "You guys have NO idea what Negative Sonic is capable of doing do you" N-Amy asked. "Whay do you mean Amy" Cream asked. "Negative Sonic has a crush in only one girl, Negative Sally, he doesn't have a crush crush on her, he just likes her for her looks. But N-Sally rejects him because he's too mean so she started going out with Negative Antoine" N-Amy explained. "LUCKY, Sally always wants to grab my attention, she just won't stop" Sonic complained. "When N-Sonic heard about this he got mad and k-k-k killed her and N-Antoine" N-Amy said. Everyones eyes widened even Shadow. "Woah Woah Woah i don't like Sally but killing her, that's way crossing the line" Sonic said. "How did he kill her" Shadow asked interested. "Both N-Sally and Anoine tried to fight him but he was too powerful and she just passed away, both of them did" N-Amy said as a tear rolled down her eye as she remembered the memory. "Ever since, Negative Sonic has beenlooking for a girl to belong to him and I think Amy is his next target" N-Amy said. "What if Amy has a boyfriend" Sonic asked referring to himself.

"Then that's bad, the same thing that happened to N-Sally will happen to her and her boyfriend. Can you give him a call and warn him for me" N-Amy asked. Sonic's eyes widened as he started pointing at himself "I'm her boyfriend" Sonic announced. N-Amy gasped "Wow, I didn't think that me and N-Sonic's opposite were dating, you have to hurry up and save her before N-Sonic makes her his " N-Amy said. "WHAT! WE HAVE TO GET HER BACK RIGHT AWAY" Sonic yelled. "Then let's search for her already" Knuckles complained.

"Alright, then let the SEARCH FOR THE ROSE BEGIN" Sonic yelled. "I thought we were searching for Amy, not a flower" Charmy asked confused. Everyone face palmed 'Oh that Charmy'.

* * *

><p>Mystic Ruins<p>

Amy was by the ocean trying to figure out how to solve her problem. Suddenly she felt someone next to her, she saw N-Cream skipping rocks in the ocean. Amy started welling up tears in her eyes 'Oh Cream I miss you so much'. Negative Cream realized Amy was crying and asked "Why are you crying" she asked. "Because... I miss my friends" Amy said as she started crying. "Who? Talk to me" N-Cream insisted. "Well for starters I miss my friend Cream, she's really nice and when I'm sad she cheers me up" Amy said. N-Cream nodded it did make sense, since she was mean in the Negative world Cream must have been nice in the positive world. "Another one of my friends is Tails he's really smart, he's probably the smartest in the group" Amy explained.

"Wow, our Tails is dum and stupid, which is why I hate him" N-Cream said. "O-kay, some more friends that I have are Knuckles, Rouge, Blaze, Silver, and... and..." Amy stumbled. "And who?" Cream demanded. "Sonic" Amy said dreamingly. "You sound like if you and Sonic are much more than friends" N-Cream said. "Yeah, um can you keep a secret" Amy asked. "Depends" N-Cream answered. "Sonic and I are in a relationship" Amy answered. N-Cream gasped "If N-Sonic ever found out he would fume with anger, since he likes you" N-Cream said. Amy was about to respond but was interrupted by N-Tails.

"The boss says he want you for our next meeting" N-Tails said. N-Cream stood up headed for N-Tails and pushed him to the ground. Then she walk away. "DONT BE MEAN TO HIM" Amy called out. "I coud care less" N-Cream said back. "Are you okay?" Amy asked. N-Tails nodded and leaded her toward the forest. When they got there N-Sonic said. "Took you long enough" he said. N-Tails then walked toward N-Sonic and he smacked N-Tails across the face. Negative Tails stayed quiet and didn't do anything. At that moment Amy lost it "**THAT'S IT, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE, ALL YOU GUYS DO IS HURT N-TAILS FOR NO REASON. IF I SEE ANY OF YOU, EVEN YOU N-SONIC, HURT NEGATIVE TAILS IM GOING TO LOSE IT AND HURT YOU WITH MY HAMMER GOT IT" **Amy yelled. Everyone stared shockingly at her, they had never heard N-Amy like this.

"He's stupid, we're supposed to treat him like this. What, doesnt Sonic treat his teamates this way. Or is he to stupid to" N-Sonic said. Suddenly a red aura appeared around Amy. Everyone's eyes widened and took a step back from Amy. "Don't you dare talk about Sonic that way" Amy yelled. "Why, what are you gonna do about it" N-Sonic said trying to sound brave. Suddenly a huge hammer appeared on Amy's hand. Everyone's eyes widened like bullets and took three steps back. "You asked for it" Amy said then she started chasing Negative Sonic and hitting him with it.

Suddenly Negative Sonic got the mallet and threw it somewhere. He got her hands and pulled her close to him so that they are 1 inch away from eachother. "I'm not stupid I know you and Sonic are more than friends, you don't want me to tell him that you got over him and your mine do you?" N-Sonic asked. Amy shook her head and N-Sonic got closer and closer and closer to her. Until he was one centimeter away from her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Ooooo, is he going to kiss her<strong>

**Sonic: NO, NO HE ISN'T... right**

**Amy: Noooo**

**Shadow: He he find out on the next chapter**

**Charmy: Seriously, are searching for Amy or a flower**

**Me: You'll find out Charmy, REVIEW**


	9. Finding Amy and Meeting Eggman

**Chapter 9: Finding Amy & Meeting Eggman**

**Me: I want to thank all my reviewers, especially Tamara (my top reviewer)**

**Shadow: I always knew Tamara was going to be successful**

**Me: Can't argue with you there**

**Sonic: Hurry up I want to see if I save Amy before shegets kissed by a weirdo**

* * *

><p>Greenhill Zone<p>

"Hmmm where could Amy be" Sonic asked. "Probably in Mustic Ruins since N-Sonic likes forests" Tails suggested. "Then Mystic Ruins it is" Sonic suggested. Sonic then sprinted to Mystic Ruins. N-Amy gasped "Wow he's fast" she said. "Come on we better catch up to him" Rouge said as she flew toward Mystic Ruins.

* * *

><p>Mystic Ruins<p>

Negative Sonic was 1 centimeter away from Amy's lips until he heard yelling. "HEY AMY ARE YOU HERE, AMY" a mysterious voice said. Then through the bushes Sonic came out and saw that N-Sonic was about to kiss Amy. "HEY, let her go" Sonic yelled. Amy had snapped back to her senses and realized what was going on. She pushed N-Sonic and ran towards Sonic to give him one of her death hugs. Once she did she started kissing his cheek. Sonic said "Come on Amy this isnt a kissing contest" Sonic said as he tried to push her out. When she let go she said "Oh Sonic I missed you so much" she said.

"I missed you too Amy" Sonic said. "Hello, Im still here" N-Sonic said. Suddenly N-Amy came out of the bushes, once she saw N-Sonic she said "You" she said meanly. "Well if it isnt Paincess, had a nice time hiding" he asked. "As a matter of fact I did, Sonic is much more respectful than you will ever be" N-Sonic was about to respond but was interrupted by a fortress in the sky. "Errr its Eggman" Sonic said. "What, you mean N-Eggman's opposite" N-Sonic asked. Sonic didnt have time to respond because Eggman's loud speaker interrupted. "ATTENTION I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT THAT IM SURE YOU'LL HATE, HE HE HE, YOUR FAVORITE THEIF HAS RETURNED, YOUR SOON TO BE RULER THE AWESOME I AM DELIGHTED TO INFORM YOU THAT MOBIUS WILL SOON BE UNDER MY POWER, SO SURRENDER TO MY POWER" he yelled.

"Wow, I didnt know i would own such a thing" N-Eggman said. "Yeah Egghead is full of surprises" Sonic said. "ERRR NOW HERE THIS, THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING SO PICK TO MY RULE OR ILL WIPE OUT THIS WHOLE WORLD YOU HERE THAT **SONIC SOOONIC"** Eggman yelled again. "Ohhh, I hate it when he says my name, YO EGGHEAD" Sonic called out. "Sonic, is that you?" Eggman asked as he came down with his red & white ugly hover craft. Once he was down he saw the Sonic Team and the N-Sonic Team next to them. "Well who's this, are you my little friends that invaded my lair a couple days ago" Eggman asked.

N-Sonic raised an eyebrow at him. "Your supposed to be the bad guy, I didn't think a guy with such a round stomach can be an evil master mind" N-Sonic commented. Eggman's smile faded into a scowl. "And who are you supposed to be, my doctor of nutrition" Eggman asked. "Maybe" N-Sonic pointed out plainly. "Grrrrr, why you little..." Eggman was interrupted by Decoe and Bocoe. "Calm yourself Doctor" Decoe pointed out. "You'll ruin your energy" Bocoe said. Eggman sighed and counted to ten in his mind. "Wow, and I thought I always made Green EGGMANS and Ham mad" Sonic said.

"YOU AREN'T ANY BETTER YOU BLUE FURBALL, SO SHUT THAT BIG MOUTH OF YOURS YOU BLASTED PORCUPINE" Eggman yelled. "It's hedgehog,Eggman, porcupines are technically hedgehogs cousins" Sonic pointed out in a matter-of-fact way. "Whatever, now tell me who that Dark Blue porcupine that looks just like you is" Eggman demanded. "I'm Negative Sonic, I'm Sonic's complete opposite. I come from the complete opposite world that you do" Then N-Sonic explained everything to Eggman, when he was done he caught N-Amy giggling and trying to hold in her laughter. "Why are you laughing, you know that it isn't allowed" N-Sonic warned.

"He called you a porcupine, ha ha, that is the most funniest thing anyone has ever called you" N-Amy said as she was covering her mouth to hold in her laughter. "Shut up, at least I'm not a slave unlike you" N-Sonic commented. "Wait, you must be Amy's opposite, right" Eggman asked. "The one and only" N-Amy said. "Then that means you and N-Sonic might be in a relationship because Sonic is too chicken to ask Amy out, right" Eggman said, once he had said that N-Sonic raised both his eyebrows at N-Amy in a teasing manor. N-Amy then ran towards a bush and started vomiting. Eggman then looked at Sonic and nodded his head up as if saying 'what's up with her' Sonic responded by shrugging. When N-Amy finished she said "Me and him AS IF, he's too evil to date, TOO EVIL" she said.

"I'm not that ugly aren't I" N-Sonic said as he touched his hair with his hands like if he was posing. "Yes your VERY ugly" Everyone but the Negatives said. "Are you telling me that, that Sonic os muchore handsome than me" N-Sonic said. "Yes we are" all the Positive Girls said. N-Sonic then touched his heart and said "Oh my Amy, are you telling me you like that Sonic more than me" N-Sonic told Amy as he looked at her with hurt eyes. Sonic then said "I'll answer that, yes she does cause I'm awesome, attractive, cocky, faster than anyone around me" Sonic said. "Except me faker, I'm faster than anyone even you. Which is why I'm the ultimate life form, and trust me I think I attract the ladies WAY more than you do" Shadow said as N-Shadow cracked a smile at him.

"*yawn* Yeah great story Shadow, do you mind making it more interesting" Sonic said. "DID YOU EVEN LISTEN TO WHAT I SAID FAKER, OR DID YOU JUST MAKE ME WASTE MY VOICE, AND TAKE THAT FAKE COCKY SMILE AWAY FROM YOUR DEFORMED FACE OR I'LL MAKE YOU SLAP IT OFF" Shadow yelled as everyone except Sonic took a step back. N-Sonic looked at N-Shadow and saw that he had an impressed face on him. "Sorry Shads didn't mean to make you angry" Sonic said cockingly. "THAT'S IT" suddenly Shadow and Sonic started fighting farther deep into the forest. The Negatives looked shockingly at them especially N-Sonic and Shadow.

When the Negatives turned to the Positives and saw that Eggman and his robots were playing Candy Land and obviously Bokun was winning. Rouge was asking the Positive Girls that if her wings made her look fat. And the Positive Boys were playing sherades. Suddenly N-Sonic said "Aren't you going to do anything about them" he asked. "They fight like this all the time, you'll get used to it" Tails said. "HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT FAKER" they heard Shadow yell. "IT'S AMAZING HOW YOU KNOW HOW TO FIGHT SHADS, WHO TAUGHT YOU,BLACK DOOM" Sonic yelled. "Yeah, I win again" Bokun said as he waved his little gingerbread man in the air. "*sigh* Hey, since you guys are dealing with the Negatives right now I think I'll hang with you guys for a couple of days" Eggman said. "Suit yourself" said Tails.

"Speaking of Negatives, don't you have an opposite Dr." Decoe said. "Yes he does, he's right over there" N-Sonic said as he pointed at N-Eggman. "Wow, I'm THAT skinny" Eggman said. "You would look like that if you excersised more Dr." Bocoe said. "What do you mean Dr. Eggman NEVER excersises" Bokun said. Suddenly, Eggman went towards N-Eggman and studied him for a while. "By the looks of it your a very nice guy, and since you are one you've been tortured by... HIM" Eggman said ad he pointed at N-Sonic. "I didn't do anything" N-Sonic protested. "Psh, liar" Amy said. N-Sonic shot a dirty look at Amy, amd Amy stuck out her tongue at him. Then Sonic and Shadow came back "That was a good match Faker" Shadow said as he and Sonic shook hands. "I hope we do it again someday" Sonic said. "Oh, we will faker, we will" Shadow said.

"Tell me Negative Sonic, have you've been abusing the Negatives these past few years because that's way crossing the line, I understand enslaving them but hurting them that's going to far" Eggman said. Sonic and Shadow then realized what was going on. "Dude, you can get arrested for that you know that, right" Sonic said. N-Sonic's eyes widened as his eyes started turning redder. It turns out that the red in his eyes is a mind control that makes ALL the Negatives including N-Amy be under his control. "Negatives RETREAT STATIONS" "You might have caught me this time... Sonic but I WILL destroy every single one of you in a battle you will never forget. And Amy, you will be mine no matter what" N-Sonic said and suddenly ALL the Negatives disappeared into thin air.

All the Positives were shocked as they said "This, is bad"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well that's it, the next chapter is "The Final Battle... Or Is It" <strong>

**Sonic: What! This story is going to end already**

**Me: What part of OR IS IT do you not get**

**Sonic: So this story is NOT over yet, right**

**Me: -_- Whatever**

**Amy: REVIEW**


	10. The Final Battle Or Is It

**Chapter 10: The Final Battle... Or Is It**

**Me: Before I start I want to say a couple of things**

**1. CLIFFHANGER ALERT: This chapter contains a cliffhanger that will make you guys want to read the next chapter PRONTO**

**2. I want to thank all my reviewers for waisting their precious time to write a review for me**

**3. Shadow: Thank you Ultimate Rose for reviewing this story even though its bad**

**Me: Your mean**

**Shadow: It's what I do, now CONTINUE**

* * *

><p>Tails' workshop<p>

"What are we going to do now" Amy asked. "We are going to fight about it" Knuckles said. "Oh Knuckie, always thinking about violence"Rouge commented. "SHUT UP BATGIRL" Knuckles said. Everyone then turned to Sonic for advice and he was in his normal rest position thinking. Then he said "Knuckles is right we have to fight back, who's with me" Sonic said as he put his hand in the middle of the group "I am" both Amy and Tails said as they put their hands on Sonic's. Suddenly everyone else started putting hands on Sonic's except Shadow. "Aren't you going to help us Shadow?" Rouge asked. Then Shadow smirked and put his hand on there too. "We are going to FIGHT for N-Sonic's victims and slaves FREEDOM, and we aren't going to give up for them because we're..." Sonic said. "FREEDOM FIGHTERS" everyone said as they put their hands up.

* * *

><p>Negative Mobius Meeting Place

"What are we going to do about the Positives, boss" N-Shadow asked. "We are going to fight them DUH" N-Cream responded. "Why are we going to fight them sir" N-Tails asked. "Because they want to set all the slaves except for you guys in the Negative World free from my power" N-Sonic said. "Why wouldn't they want to set us free" N-Amy asked. "Cause since we fought them their gonna want to put us in jail, and that would not be called being free, so in order for that to not happen we have to fight them" N-Sonic said. "Well I'm not fighting them" N-Amy said. "I had a feeling you were going to get in my way" N-Sonic said as he grabbed N-Amy's arm and dragged her outside to the cellar of the meeting place. He opened the door and threw N-Amy inside. "This is where you'll be staying until the fight is over" N-Sonic said as he closed the door and locked it. "YOU CAN'T KEEP ME IN HERE, LET ME OUT" N-Amy yelled. When N-Sonic got back to the Meeting Place he said "Okay if...no... WHEN we win here is what we're gonna do" N-Sonic said as he whispered the plan to the Negatives. When he was finishe he used Dark Chaos Control to teleport them to the Positive World.

* * *

><p>Positive Mobius Green Hill Grasslands

It was a dark and cloudy day, mainly because there was going to be a battle and the Positives knew that as they waited for the Negatives to arrive. Suddenly they saw a Dark Blue light and the Negatives appeared. Both Sonics stared at eachother in envy until N-Sonic said "How 'bout a deal Sonic?" he asked. "What about" Sonic said. Suddenly N-Sonic got closer to the Positives as the Positives took a step back. Then he got Amy's hand roughly "Whoever wins keeps Amy" N-Sonic said as he threw Amy inside a cage the Negatives brought. "You can't do that" the Positives said. "Just,did... NEGATIVES ATTACK" Negative Sonic yelled as the Negatives went against their Positives. (Author's Note: I'm not good in writing battles so NO FLAMES in the reviews)

FIRST FIGHT: Tails VS N-Tails

N-Tails got hold of Tails' two tails and then Tails started rolling him in circles and threw him into a rock. "When you mess with the tails you enrage the Tails" Tails said. When Tails was distracted N-Tails got one of his tails and threw him very HIGH up into a tree. Once N-Tails caught up to him he said "And when you hurt a Negative the Negative hurts you harder" N-Tails said. "Dude, you need to work on your pick up lines" Tails said. "I DONT CARE, now GoodBye" N-Tails said as he threw Tails off the tree. As Tails was falling he tried to regain his composture so he can fly and have a soft landing. When he did it was too late he still fell on the ground but ot wasnt a soft nor a hard landing which caused him to black out and faint.

POSITIVE: 0 NEGATIVE: 1

SECOND BATTLE: Knuckles VS N-Knuckles

Knuckles was punching N-Knuckles in the stomach, but N-Knuckles was smart and knew Knuckles was gullible so he said "LOOK A SHOOTING STAR" he yelled as he pointed to the sky. "Where?" Knuckles dumbly asked. Then he got hit by a rock on the head causing him to faint.

POSITIVE: 0 NEGATIVE: 2

THIRD BATTLE: Cream VS N-Cream

"Psh, I have to fight you, this is going to be easy" N-Cream said. "Oh yeah, think again, GO CHEESE" Cream yelled as she threw Cheese in a circular motion and he hit N-Cream's head "OW THAT HURT" she cried. And that process continued until N-Cream fainted. "YES" Cream cheered.

POSITIVE: 1 NEGATIVE: 2

FOURTH BATTLE: Rouge VS N-Rouge

"No fair, how come your prettier than me" N-Rouge whined as she saw Rouge. "Always was always will Hun" Rouge said as she examined her finger nails. Sudddenly N-Rouge figured out Rouge's weakness. "Did you know you have 10 pimples on your forehead" said N-Rouge. "10 PIMP..." then Rouge fainted at the sound of that.

POSITIVE: 1 NEGATIVE: 3

FIFTH BATTLE: Shadow VS N-Shadow

Shadow was shooting N-Shadow with a Chaos Spear and that process went on for 30 minutes. Until N-Shadow shoot Shadow with a sleeping arrow. Causing Shadow to collapse and faint.

POSITIVE: 1 NEGATIVE: 4

SIXTH BATTLE: Eggman VS N-Eggman

Eggman was just standing there waiting to be seriously attacked. While N-Eggman was throwing teeny tiny rocks at him while saying "oops, sorry". Eggman face-palmed for the whole fight. Until N-Shadow shoot a sleeping arrow at him as Eggman fainted. "Thanks" N-Eggman said. "Stupid Head" N-Shadow said.

POSITIVE: 1 NEGATIVE: 5

SEVENTH BATTLE: Cream VS ALL Negatives except N-Cream and N-Sonic

Cream shivered afraid as all the Negatives gained on her. She looked towards where Amy was locked up to ask for help but saw that she had been knocked out as well. Cream was so scared that she fainted. "That was easy" N-Tails said.

POSITIVE: 0 NEGATIVE: 6

EIGHTH AND FINAL BATTLE: Sonic VS N-Sonic

Sonic stared in shock as he saw all his teamates knocked out on the ground. 'If only I had all the Chaos Emeralds right now' he wondered. 'I left all of them back at Tails' Place' he thought. Suddenly N-Sonic hit him in the jaw. "Dude, we've been fight like this for over 2 hours, we should take a break" Sonic said as he noticed that he was bleading from his mouth. "No chance" N-Sonc said panting.

4 hours later

Sonic and N-Sonic were slowly fighting since they were tired. Then Sonic couldn't take it no more and he collapsed and fainted. If only he had the Chaos Emeralds right now. The last thing he saw was N-Sonic smiling with a smug smirk on his face.

POSITIVES: 0 NEGATIVE: 7

"I knew I would win, now time to put Plan A in action. NEGATIVES GRAB YOUR POSITIVE EXCEPT FOR SONIC AND LET'S GO" N-Sonic said as he headed for Amy and grabbed her slim body and carried her bridal style. She looked like an angel when she slept and although it wasnt noticeable N-Sonic blushed slightly and then shrugged it off. Before the Negatives left to the Negative World N-Sonic left a note beside Sonic and then they left.

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

Sonic woke up and saw a note was next to him, he picked it up and realization smacked to him. WHERE DID HIS TEAMATES GO. Then he read the note.

Dear Sonic,

_I kidnapped your little friends _

_If you want to see them again_

_You must come to the Negative World and save them_

_If you even know how to come! XD_

_And DONT try your stupid Chaos Control cause that's not gonna work_

_PS: Dont worry Ill make sure your Teamates are safe by SUFFERING_

_FROM, N-Sonic_

__Sonic then got thr paper and crumpled it with anger

"NOOOOOOOO" he yelled.

* * *

><p>Negative World Dungeon

All the Positives woke up on a dark place. Then realization hit them. "Where are we" they asked. "You guys are in the Negative World dungeon" N-Sonic said as he leaned against the wall. "Where's Sonic?" Amy asked. N-Sonic looked up and cried fakely. "Sonic is... he is..." N-Sonic started. "TALK HEDGEHOG" both Knuckles an Shadow yelled. "Jinx you owe me something" Shadow said.

"Sonic is... **DEAD"**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Sooo how was the cliffhanger<strong>

**Shadow: YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL IN FRONT OF ALL THE READERS **

**Me: I did?**

**Shadow: YOU MADE ME GET BEATEN BY A NEGATIVE**

**Sonic: Cool down Shadow AT LEAST your not dead (shoots a death glare at me)**

**Me: He he, REVIEW**


	11. Sonic is DEAD?

**Chapter 11: Sonic is... Dead?**

**Me: I'm back, mwa ha ha**

**Sonic: You don't scare me**

**Silver: AND GUESS WHAT... I will be on this chapter YAY!**

**Shadow: Ugh. Why did you include HIM**

**Me: Cause I have to **

**Silver: TAKE THAT SHADOW**

**Shadow: Don't get TOO cocky, you Freakshow**

**Me: Lets just move on**

* * *

><p>"Sonic is... <strong>DEAD" <strong>N-Sonic said sadly. Silence. Pure silence was heard in the room. It was SO silent that you could here a little ant walking. Suddenly the Sonic Team burst out laughing. "Nice one Negative Stupid" Knuckles said in some of his laughs. Even Shadow was laughing hardly as he said "I hate faker but FAKER dying for some pointless fight, now that's a funny joke" Shadow yelled.

As their laughter burst N-Sonic's eyes were twitching as he thought '_HOW COULD THEY NOT BELIEVE_ ME'. When everyones laughter died down they all looked a N-Sonic. "This is proposterous, HOW ON N-MOBIUS could you laugh when your leader is dead." N-Sonic said. "Sonic can't die that quickly, you'd have to have a HUGE army to defeat him, or even more. If Sonic collapsed, then that means he's simply unconsious. If Sonic were to die we could've felt it OR there would be major mayhem in our world" Tails explained.

"AND I would be having more fangirls by now" Shadow said. Everyone looked at Shadow and Shadow simply said "What?". "Oh really, check this out" N-Sonic said as he got a control and pressed the on button. The screen showed a priest talking as he said "We will always honor Sonic the Hedgehog, who saved us from mayhem at all costs. He never gave up on us, causing him to become a legend in history. Sonic's DEATH..." the priest said no more because N-Sonic turned off the TV with a smirk on his face.

The Sonic Team stared a the screen in shock. Sonic really was dead. Suddenly the girls started crying, especially Amy. Suddenly a HUGE fire aura appeared around Amy "**YOU MURDER" **Amy yelled as she broke the cage open. N-Sonic stared at her in shock. Then he got her wrist and pulled her close to him as Amy struggled to get free "LET ME GO YOU DUNDERHEAD" Amy yelled. "No, until you calm down" N-Sonic said. "NO WAY" Amy yelled. N-Sonic suddenly tried to think of some way to get Amy to calm down, suddenly an evil smirk vame to his face.

"It's either you calm down or I kiss you and make you mine" he said. The Sonic Team gasped and then Amy suddenly widened her eyes and calmed down. "I knew you'd see it my way" N-Sonic said as he threw Amy to the ground. "Now that you don't have your SO called leader anymore I will take his place, so from now on you'll be my servants GET TO WORK, or Amy could reconsider and decide to be my girlfriend and rule this world with me" N-Sonic said. "Soooo where do I work" Amy said.

N-Sonic stared at her with an _'are you serious'_ kind of face. "You start at the mine shacks" N-Sonic said but when he noticed that no one was moving he said "NOW!". Suddenly the Sonic Team headed for the mine shacks, when they were gone N-Sonic pulled out a walkie talkie. "Hey N-Vector, nice job with the fake film of Sonic's funeral, now all we have to do is prevent the blue idiot from getting here" he said as he laughed evilly.

* * *

><p>Positive Mobius, Silver's House<p>

Sonic's POV

I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THIS! How dare he kidnap my team, It's my team not his. Let's see if Silver can help me with anything. Silver and Blaze are my only hope.

Normal POV

As Sonic arrived to Silver's house he rang the door bell. He was greeted by a purple cat with a red gem on her head, known as Blaze. "Mr. Sonic, well of it isn't a surprise seeing you, please come in" Blaze said as she opened the door. "Please call me Sonic and I need to talk to you and Silver" Sonic said as he sat on the couch. "Who was it Blaze?... SONIC great to see you buddy" Silver said as he shook Sonic's hand. "What did you want to talk to us about?" Blaze asked as she and Silver sat on the opposite couch as Sonic. "Well it started like this..." Sonic said.

20 minutes of explaining later

"... and that's what happened" Sonic finished. "So you want us to open the Negative dimension so you can save our friends" Silver asked. "Yes" Sonic responded. "That's not going to be easy, we're going to have to open multiple dimensions until we get to the certain dimension you speak of" Blaze explained. "What?" Sonic asked stupidly with a question mark on his head. "She means that we are going to have to open one dimension, get in that dimension, then repeat that process over and over until we get to the Negative dimension" Silver said. "Ohhhh, it's just like that one Phineas and Ferb across the second dimension movie, the part where everyone is running away from those robots and going through different dimensions to get to Phineas and Ferb's dimension." Sonic said. "You could put it that way, I guess" Blaze said.

Outside Silver's House

"... and DONE, EUREKA" Silver said as a big dimension popper popped out. "Well what are we waiting for let's go" Sonic said as he ran inside the dimension thing, followed by Silver and Blaze.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Negative World<p>

"May someone remind me why are we acting like the seven dwarfs" Shadow asked while he broke the coal with his ax. "I HO I HO..." Cream sang. But was interrupted by Rouge. "NO!" Rouge yelled. Cream then bowed her head in sadness. Then Tails looked over to the corner of the mines and saw Amy sitting there sadly. As Tails walked up to Amy he asked "Amy are you okay?" he asked. "Tails I just lost the guy of my dreams how are you expecting me to feel." Amy asked. "Your not the only one I just lost the brother that raised me since I was a baby, this was a really big bang to all of us Amy, we need to move on it's what Sonic would want" Tails said.

"As what Tails, PRISONERS, I'm not gonna live the rest of my life as a prisoner Tails. Sorry but if YOU GUYS ARE JUST GONNA GIVE UP, go ahead, I'm going to do something about this and AVENGE Sonic" and with that said Amy ran away deeper into the coal mines. "She's right" Tails said to himself. "HEY KNUCKLES!" Tails yelled, Knuckles then ran up to Tails. "What happened Tails?" Knuckles asked. " Amy just gave me this lecture about avenging Sonic and fighting back to Negative Sonic and I need YOU to help me come up with a plan" Tails said.

"Hmmm, I KNOW, let's pull a prank on N-Sonic" Knuckles suggested. "A prank, what kind of prank?" Tails asked. "How about we get a bucket of water and set it up on the door of his room and when he opens it the water will fall on his head and we'll put glue and feathers on him so he'll look like a chicken!" Knuckles suggested. "Seriously, THAT'S your plan!?" Tails said. "Well, Einstein do YOU have any better ideas" Knuckles asked. "Good point, so when do we begin your plan" Tails asked. "RIGHT NOW" Knuckles yelled as he got Tails and led him to N-Sonic's room.

N-Sonic's Room

"AND DONE" Knuckles yelled as he finished setting up the feathers. "KNUCKLES HE'S COMING!" Tails yelled as they ran in the closet by N-Sonic's room. As Knuckles expected the plan to go Negative Sonic ended up to look like a VERY deformed chicken. "WHO DID THIS!" N-Sonic yelled deadly. Then suddenly he saw a certain fox and echidna who started crawling away and distantely giggling. "Tails, Knuckles I know your there GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW, YOUR GOING DIRECTLY TO THE SPIKEY!" N-Sonic said.

Knuckles and Tails suddenly started running away from Negative Sonic. "GET OVER HERE" he yelled. Suddenly the chase started. Tails and Knuckles ran away from Negative Sonic by hiding in a costume closet. But when N-Sonic found them, Knuckles and Tails ran out of the closet in ballerina suits. Tails had two pony tails tied in his ears and a pink ballerina suit and slippers. Knuckles had a pink bow in his quills and the same suit as Tails. N-Sonic came out dressed as a pirate and a parot on his shoulder. "GET YOUR REAR ENDS OVER HERE NOW ARRR" N-Sonic yelled.

Realizing that Negative Sonic was gaining on them Tails and Knuckles ran (or waltzed) EVEN faster. "Let's take these costumes off Knuckles there REALLY itchy" Tails said as he took his costume off. "Aw but I was starting to like it" Knuckles said but after the weird look Tails gave him he took off the costume. "I SEE YOU!" N-Sonic yelled as he walked up to him already undressed from the pirate costume. "RUN" Tails yelled. Tails and Knuckles continued to run but soon they were at a dead end because they were at the edge of a cliff.

"DEAD END!" Knuckles cursed as he noticed that N-Sonic was getting closer. Once he got close enough he grabbed Tails and Knuckles by their necks and said "You two have gotten on my last nerve, so, you say you wanna see Sonic again?" N-Sonic asked. "You can do that?" Tails asked. "Of course" the evil Sonic double said. "How?" Knuckles asked. "Like this" and with that said Negative Sonic pushed Knuckles and Tails off the cliff. That's when the Sonic Team came into the scene and saw Knuckles and Tails being pushed off. "**TAILS KNUCKLES NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** they all yelled (especially Rouge and Cream) as they saw the echidna and the fox fall to their death, and soon they were no where to be seen because of the foggy depth of the cliff. This came out totally unexpected, who would think that, that would be the last time the Sonic Team would see Tails and Knuckles.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I know what your going to say 'WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!' Well, I was going to normally write this in June but I write these stories from my ipod and it discharged before I could finish and all my data from this chapter deleted. Same thing happened in October. And here I am. <strong>

**Shadow: IT TOOK YOU SIX MONTHS TO WRITE ONE CHAPTER**

**Me: HEY, I also have school to worry about so, XP**

**Shadow: Hmph**

**Me: So anyway, CLIFFHANGER again**

**Sonic: Soooo, Tails and Knuckles... Died!**

**Me: You'll just have to find out in the next chapter**

**Silver: GOODBYE AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**


	12. Three Deaths and Negative Silver

**Chapter 12: Three Deaths and Negative Silver?**

**Me: Yay! I did a quick update.**

**Shadow: Let's just see how long you could keep this up**

**Me: We'll see. Anyway, ****thanks for the reviews.**

**Sonic: On with the story**

* * *

><p>The Sonic Team saw in horror as Knuckles and Tails followed Sonic into heaven, as they fell off the cliff. Cream then suddenly cried "Surely Tails could've flew both Knuckles and himself to safety... right?" she asked. "Unfortunately fox boy injured his tail during the battle we had with these idiots, so, he can't fly" Shadow said slightly sad. Suddenly everyone started crying, even Shadow dropped some tears for himself. "You are all FOOLISH, crying just because you lost three stupid teamates, PATHETIC!" N-Sonic said laughing evilly. "YOU MADE ME LOSE MY 3 WORST ENEMIES, what's wrong with you?" Eggman yelled. "Don't raise your voice at me." N-Sonic warned. "I don't care, I lost Sonic, then Tails and Knuckles, NOW WHOSE GOING TO BE MY ENEMY!?" Eggman yelled. "THAT'S IT, take this fat idiot to the Spikey" N-Sonic told N-Tails.<p>

"Yes sir." N-Tails said as he dragged Eggman to the Spikey. "Now, the rest of you will continue working for me, unless you want to be punished as well." N-Sonic said but nobody moved a muscle, everyone were staring at the bottom of the cliff still traumatized from the incident. "Chaos, please make sure their alright." Amy cried as she prayed to Chaos. "Are you praying?" N-Sonic said but his question wasn't answered. "Sonic, wherever you are up there in heaven, please don't take Knuckles and Tails. Both of them still have dreams to accomplish and they can't be taken away." Amy cried.

"NOT ON MY WATCH! N-Knuckles, send this girl to the dungeon!" N-Sonic yelled. "WHY ARE YOU SO HEARTLESS!" Amy yelled as a red aura appeared around her. "Cool down sweetheart, they're just a couple of people. Three people I should say." N-Sonic said. "**THAT. IS. IT." **Amy yelled as she made the hammer appear, but her hammer wasn't that regular hammer she always carried, the hammer had pure hot flames on it. It was burning, just like Amy. She went up to him and swung it hitting him on the head and knocking him out.

"Great, he's unconsious, now its our time to escape." Rouge said. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" a mysterious voice yelled. When the Sonic Team turned around they saw Silver with red eyes, black aura, and a jacket that looked just like Scourge's. "NEGATIVE SILVER!" they all yelled. "The master said an order and I must follow it." he said as he grabbed Amy and headed for the dungeons. "AMY!" Cream yelled but as Shadow, Rouge, and Cream were about to go after him they were stopped by an eviller version of Blaze.

"You three must get back to WORK, the master has requested me to whip you. Three times for the rabbit, 8 times for the bat, and 15 times for the hedgehog." N-Blaze said. "WHAT!" they all yelled. "Come with me and the punishment won't be severe." N-Blaze said. "But it already IS severe." Rouge complained. "If you don't want it to get even MORE sever come with me." N-Blaze said. "Alright, we'll go." Shadow gave up as he and the two girls walked up to the Whipping Room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Bottom of the Cliff<p>

A portal suddenly opened as three figures popped out of it. "Man, I'm pooped" Sonic said as he layed down on the rocky floor. "Me too." Silver said. "Hey, guys, do you hear that?" Blaze said as she looked up. "IT'S KNUCKLES AND TAILS!" Silver yelled. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Knuckles and Tails yelled as they 'almost' fell to their doom. "We've gotta save them." Sonic yelled. "I'll use my physiconosis." Silver said as he grabbed Tails and Knuckles with his super power and brought them down slowly. Once they arrived on the floor Sonic ran up to them. "Tails, Knuckles, are you okay?" Sonic asked. "Sonic? Are we in heaven?" Tails asked. "Well, that wasn't as painful as I thought it would be." Knuckles said.

"You guys aren't in heaven." Silver said. "WE'RE IN HAIL!?" Knuckles yelled. "Neither." Blaze said. "Then where are we?" Tails asked. "FOR GOODNESS SAKE, YOUR NOT DEAD!" Silver yelled. "We aren't, are you sure?" Knuckles yelled but soon recieved a slap from Sonic. "OW, WHAT WAS THAT FLOOR!" Knuckles said as he got up. "I proved my point, your not dead." Sonic said. "Sonic, is that you?" Tails asked as he got up.

"What so now my little buddy doesn't recognize me?" Sonic asked. "But weren't, but I thought, I'M CONFUSED!" Knuckles yelled. "What do you mean." Sonic asked. "N-Sonic told us you were dead, he even showed us a video of your funeral." Tails said. "I'm not dead, he must've lied to you." Sonic said. "What a relief, I thought I lost you forever." Tails cried as he hugged Sonic. "It's okay, I'm here now." Sonic comforted Tails. "Now tell us why you were falling off the cliff, IT'S 100 FT HIGH." Blaze asked.

**30 minutes of explaining later**

"And that's what happened." Tails said. "That Negative Sonic has gotten on my last nerve, now EVERYONE must think that the three of us are dead." Sonic said. "One question though, what ever happened to the Chaotix?" Knuckles asked. "They chickened out once we were going to save Amy from N-Sonic, apparantely Charmy started getting annoying with his '_I thought were were gonna look for Amy not a flower'_ saying." Sonic explained. "Oh." Knuckles and Tails said. "The chaotix are the least of our problems, we have to save Amy, Eggman, Rouge, Shadow, and Cream." Blaze said. "Blaze is right, I hope their okay though." Sonic said.

* * *

><p>Whipping Room<p>

Cream screamed in pain as the whip touched her skin for the first time. "PLEASE, I BEG YOU TO LET HER GO, SHE'S ONLY 6, HAVE MERCY!" Rouge yelled. "These are the master's orders NOT mine!" N-Blaze yelled as the whip touched Cream for the second time. "OWWWWW!" Cream yelled. "Let the rabbit go!" Shadow said. "Don't worry, she only needs ONE more time" N-Blaze said as the whip touched Cream for the third time. Soon the blood was visible through Cream's shirt, causing Cream to faint.

"Your next batty" N-Blaze said. "Not until I get Cream to safety." Rouge objected. "I'll take her." N-Silver said as he walked in. He carried her delicate body and headed for the prisoner rooms, where the Sonic Team would sleep, IF they behaved. "Aright then, I'm ready." Rouge said. "Don't do it Rouge." Shadow said. "I have to, for Cream." she said. "Soon you could here Rouge's screams of pain as she got hit 8 times. Same fir Shadow who got hit 15 times.

* * *

><p>Dungeons<p>

Amy crawled up in the corner of the cell as she thought over what had happened these past few days. "You okay sport?" N-Amy asked as she looked at Amy through the bars. "N-Amy? There you are! I didn't see you in the battle." Amy said. "N-Sonic the jerk, locked me up in a cellar. No worries though, he got me out today." N-Amy mentioned. "Wait a minute, didn't I whack him and knock him out just moments ago?" Amy asked. "He regained his consiousness, unfortunately, right now he's enjoying seeing Shadow, Rouge, and Cream getting whipped." N-Amy said. "WHAT!" Amy yelled.

"Yeah, but Cream and Rouge are already done, Shadow's getting whipped right now. I'm really sorry kid." N-Amy said. "Why does this have to happen to us?" Amy asked. "I think I might have somethin' to cheer you up." N-Amy said. "What's that?" Amy asked. "I'm bustin' you outta here." N-Amy said as she held up her keys. "I like how you think." Amy said.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well, there's Chapter 12<strong>

**Shadow: YOU MADE ME CRY**

**Me: Yes I did, you cry baby**

**Rouge: And you made us get whipped**

**Me: HEY! I'm only trying to make this story suspenseful**

**Sonic: Whatevs' REVIEW**


	13. An Escape Gone Wrong

**Chapter 13: An Escape Gone Wrong**

**Yeahhhh I entered highschool and it has been super tough…**

**What I have decided to do is to finish this story and then finish the other ones**

**Yes guys, this story is coming to an end very soon **

**Anywho, let's begin**

* * *

><p>Amy and N-Amy ran out of the cell as fast as they could, trying to reach their destination<p>

Escape.

"We can't just leave without the others N-Amy!" Amy exclaimed.

"Don't worry we're not."

"What's the plan?" Amy asked.

"I don't know…."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW I THOUGHT YOU HAD A PLAN''

"Shhhhhhh!" N-Amy yelled as she heard something in a distance.

"AMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" someone yelled.

"ITS NEGATIVE SONIC RUNNNNNNN!" N-Amy yelled.

Both girls sprinted trying to get to the exit.

Eventually N-Amy made it first, and proudly did a small happy dance.

"WOO HOO! We did it Amy! We escaped!" N-Amy yelled as she put her fist in the air.

But problem was that… N-Amy didn't get a response.

"Amy?" N-Amy turned around but noticed that Amy wasn't there.

"Amy?"

* * *

><p>"LET ME GO YOU SONIC FAKER!" Amy yelled as she tried to get of N-Sonic's grasp.<p>

"Did you really think you can just escape like that, I'm invincible, no one can run away from me."

"Except for me!" Amy yelled as she tried to shake off his grasp again.

"You poor simple fool, how long is it gonna take you to realize that your useless against me!?"

With that said Amy gave up

"What are you going to do to me?" Amy asked.

N-Sonic gave out another one of his evil smirks.

"Am I going to put you in the Spikey? No.

Am I going to throw you in the dungeon? No.

Am I going to kill you? Depends.

Am I taking you with me? Definitely." N-Sonic responded.

"Where are you going to take me?"

"To the positive world. We're bustin' out of this world"

"Why?"

"Let's just say that things just got… complicated"

* * *

><p>"AMYYYYYYY?" N-Amy called out as she searched for her opposite.<p>

"What are you screaming about!?" N-Cream said as she stared at N-Amy with angry eyes.

"I'm looking for Amy."

"Didn't you know?"

"Know what?" asked N-Amy

"The boss caught her trying to escape, I don't even wanna know what fate is expected of her"

"N-SONIC CAUGHT HER!?"

"You heard me the first time!" N-Cream said impatiently.

N-Amy stayed quiet _'what could he be doing to her'_

"Now if you excuse me I'm going to see how our whipped fellows are doing" N-Cream said as she walked away.

"Oh no…. what am I gonna do!" N-Amy yelled.

"AMY, SHADOW, CREAM, EGGMAN!" someone yelled again

"Is that negative Sonic? It couldn't be, he's with Amy." N-Amy said.

Then the figure got more clearer and it was Sonic the Hedgehog.

"SONIC!" N-Amy yelled.

Sonic turned around and saw N-AMY

"N-Amy, thank goodness its you, have you seen Amy?" Sonic asked.

"I thought you were dead!?" N-Amy said but soon noticed Knuckles and Tails.

"AND I THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE DEAD TOO!" she said

"We'll explain on the way to saving our friends" said Blaze.

"I think I have much to explain too, its only been 5 hours since Knuckles and Tails' 'death' and so much has happened already." N-Amy said as she began explaining.

"Awwwww, are the wittle bunny, the wittle batty, and the wittle hedgie hurt?" N-Blaze said as she gave Shadow his final strike.

* * *

><p><strong>Whipping Rooms<strong>

Shadow grunted in pain, bleeding from his back, too injured to come up with a comeback for 'hedgie'

"Please N-Blaze, please don't hurt us anymore" Rouge winced as she tried to defend Shadow.

"You should listen to yourself, HOW WEAK, that isn't the Rouge we all know" someone said.

Rouge turned around as she saw N-Cream walking in with an evil smile.

"YOUR ONE TO TALK! YOU GOT BEATEN BY A 6 YEAR OLD RABBIT IN THE BATTLE!" Shadow said followed by an extra strike from Blaze.

"HEY YOU SAID ONLY 15 TIMES!" Rouge said.

"He's disrespecting us, and you better keep your mouth shut unless you want a strike too" N-Blaze threatened.

Rouge stayed quiet, knowing that it wasn't right to speak.

"The rabbit and the doctor are in the prisoner rooms, it's the bat's and hedgehog's turn" N-Silver said.

"Great work solider." N-Blaze said as she threw Shadow on the floor.

Rouge got to the floor and tried to cover Shadow's injuries with a piece of her shirt

"There's lots of time for that in the prisoner rooms, LET'S GO!" N-Silver said.

"See ya later losers" N-Cream said followed by a growl by Rouge.

When N-Silver took them to the rooms, N-Blaze turned around.

"Status report."

"Apparently, Amy escaped from the dungeons." N-Cream said.

"HOW!?"

"No idea, we're still trying to figure that out."

"Did she get caught?"

"The boss caught her right in time" N-Cream said as she started to smile evilly.

Blaze soon followed with the smile.

"So we leave the dirty work to him?" N-Blaze asked.

"Precisely." N-Cream said as both girls started to laugh evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>PRISONER ROOMS<strong>

Cream started to open her eyes slowly and eventually she felt a sting.

"OW!"

"Shhhh, can you stop moving, I'm trying to cure you here."

Cream turned around in shock followed by another sting.

She hissed as she said "Dr. Eggman?"

Eggman looked up with the bandages in his hand.

"How… did you escape the Spikey?'' Cream asked.

"I didn't escape, they let me out… very roughly if I do say so myself, you can tell by the scratch on my cheek" Eggman stated showing his cut cheek.

"Ouchie' Cream responded.

"But this is nothing compared to what happened to you, those jerks, even I'm not that evil"

Cream nodded in response and started looking around the room.

"WHERE ARE ROUGE AND SHADOW!" Cream yelled.

"Relax pipsqueak, their right here." N-Silver said as he though the weak couple on the floor

"If you guys even think about getting out, the punishment gets worse."

And with that N-Silver slammed the door shut.

"Are you guys okay!?" Cream yelled.

"I am, sorta, I think Shadow needs serious help." Rouge said.

"I'll help him." Eggman said as he started bandaging Shadow's back.

"Where's you get the first-aid kit Eggman?" Rouge asked.

"I always have it around, and you guys should too" Eggman responded.

"He has a point." Shadow grunted softly.

"Shadow, couldn't you have chaos blasted them?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah, your ring trick" Cream said.

"The energy of my chaos blast doesn't correspond to the negative energy here, it would never work"

"UGH! I'm tired of all the negatives pushing us around, I wish big blue was here" Rouge said.

"All of us dearly wish that Rouge, even me" Eggman said sadly.

"Too bad he left us.. he left our side" Cream said sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH SONIC<strong>

"And that's how it happened." Silver ended telling the whole story.

"But where could N-Sonic taken Amy?" Tails asked.

"I honestly don't wanna know, that guy is capable of doing ANYTHING" Knuckles yelled.

"I'm very sorry Sonic, this is all my fault." N-Amy said.

"Don't apologize, on the contrary thank you for trying to help Amy and the others escape"

Sonic gave her one of his signature thumbs up.

"If only you were the only Sonic in both our worlds, life would be much better" N-Amy said.

"Awww shucks, thanks, but we'll talk about that later. We need to focus on finding our friends."

"Let's start by going to the whipping rooms, Cream, Rouge, and Shadow are probably still there. And afterwards we can get Eggman out of the Spikey, and then we can look for Amy together." N-Amy suggested.

"Sounds like a plan'' said Blaze.

"But you guys are gonna have to hide until I say the coasts are clear got it?" N-Amy said.

"Lead the way captain." Sonic said.

"Then let the search for the rose, the petals, and the thorn begin!" Knuckles said

"Who's the thorn and the petals?'' Tails asked

"Negative Sonic is the thorn and our friends are the petals" Knuckles said

"Ohhhhhhhhhh" the whole group exclaimed as they walked toward their new mission

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Again, I'm really sorry for the late update, but I wrote a long chapter to make up for it.**

**Anyway, I have no idea when the next update will be, hopefully soon.**

**Will Sonic find his friends?**

**Will they run into trouble?**

**Where did N-Sonic and Amy go?**

**Will it all end well?**

**Will Shadow ever stop being mean to me?**

**Shadow: No.**

**All these answers will be answered in the next few chapters of **

**Two Different Worlds, Two Different Sonics, don't forget to R & R pleaseeee**


	14. Battle of The Negatives

**Chapter 14: Battle of The Negatives**

**Okay guys, for sure! I'm finishing this story and The Three Musketeers this year or summer. I have plenty of new ideas and I wanna finish my old stories first so here we go.**

* * *

><p><strong>PRISONER ROOMS<strong>

"This is HOPELESS!" Rouge exclaimed as she paced in the prisoner rooms.

"Rouge quit pacing your getting me dizzy" Shadow commanded as he rubbed his injuries.

"HOW DO EXPECT ME TO STOP SHADOW! CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE TRAPPED"

"The best thing for everyone here is too calm down, or else we'll never find a way to escape" Eggman said as he finished wrapping Shadow's back.

"Dr. Eggman is right we can't give up now, we'll find a way out" Cream agreed.

Suddenly N-Cream came into the room followed by N-Silver and N-Blaze.

"OHHHH WHAT NOW!?" Shadow demanded.

"Shut up before I send you to the depths of hell" N-Silver commanded.

"You? Sending ME to the depths of hell? Pleaseeee I'm the ultimate life form" Shadow said as he gave N-Silver a mocking smile.

"Do you want another session" N-Blaze exclaimed mockingly as she held up her whip.

"Nahhhh I'm good"

"Good. Now heres you food, you guys should be happy that we're AT LEAST feeding you" N-Cream said as she placed a plate of gunk on the table.

"There ain't no way I'm eating that chizz!" Rouge exclaimed.

"Eat it. Or starve. SIMPLE AS THAT!" N-Cream yelled.

"YOU GUYS! The positives are coming!" N-Tails said as he ran into the room.

"What?" N-Cream asked.

"See for yourself" N-Tails said as he ran back.

"OHHH let's go" N-Cream said as she followed N-Tails with N-Blaze/Silver following after her.

When the door was shut the positives glanced at eachother with confusion.

"Positives?" Eggman asked.

"Wait a minute this could be the job of..." Shadow said as everyone else finished his sentence.

"Sonic The Hedgehog"

* * *

><p><strong>WITH SONIC<strong>

Sonic and his team arrived by the Spikey and N-Amy grabbed a hammer and started to open it. When the door open Sonic was prepared to catch Eggman falling but no one was there.

"What? I was positive he was in here." N-Amy said.

"HELPPPPP" a scream was heard.

"That sounds like the others." Knuckles said.

"SONICCCC"

"Their in the Prisoner Rooms!" N-Amy exclaimed.

"Lead the way" Sonic saluted as N-Amy directed everyone to follow her.

"HELPPPP" Shadow and the others yelled.

"I don't think they can hear us!" Cream said.

"Scream louder!" Rouge commanded.

"HELPPPP!"

Suddenly the door busted open and Sonic and the others appeared.

"SONIC!"

"What's up?" Sonic said as he gave his signature thumbs up.

"I thought you were dead!" Rouge said and then glanced and Knuckles and Tails.

"I thought you two were dead too!" Rouge said as she hugged Knuckles making Knuckles have a tint of red on his face.

"Aww Rouge have I ever steered you wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Of course not" Rouge claimed.

"Never doubted you faker" Shadow said as he smacked Sonic on the back.

"I have to admit I missed you, you blue furball" Eggman said as he noticed Cream hugging Tails for dear life.

"Same here Egghead"

"Awwww isn't this sweet"

Sonic and his team bolted around and noticed N-Cream and all the other negatives standing there.

"You guys better give up now and tell us where N-Sonic took Amy" Sonic said.

"I would never tell you! You'd have to fight us first!"

"That's not a problem for me!" Shadow exclaimed.

And the second battle between the positives and the negatives began.

"Negative Amy, take Cream, Eggman, and Negative Eggman with you to safety, we'll handle these guys." Sonic said as N-Amy agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>TAILS VS NEGATIVE TAILS<strong>

Eventually the battle was held outside and N-Tails immediately reacted.

He went toward Tails attempting to kick him but Tails was quick and dodged the attack making N-Tails getting hit on the tree.

Tails took it as an advantage and grabbed N-Tails' two tails.

"YOU WILL NEVER BEAT ME AGAIN!" Tails yelled as threw N-Tails into a wall.

"You are so WEAK" N-Tails yelled as he cut a tree and luckily Tails dodged it before it fell on him.

"Ugh almost had you but unfortunately the tree wasn't finished falling so the tree fell on top of N-Tails.

"HA! Now that's what I call a self beat down!" Tails yelled.

**NEGATIVES: 0 POSITIVES: 1**

**KNUCKLES VS NEGATIVE KNUCKLES**

The Knuckles fight went by pretty quickly cause Knuckles used the same exact trick Negative Knuckles used on him.

**NEGATIVES: 0 POSITIVES: 2**

**ROUGE VS NEGATIVE ROUGE**

Despite N-Rouge's disturbing comments Rouge managed to spin attack her several times, leaving N-Rouge hurt. When Rouge did a final spin attack N-Rouge finally fell to the floor,

"HECK YEAH!" Rouge yelled.

**NEGATIVES: 0 POSITIVES: 3**

**SHADOW VS NEGATIVE SHADOW**

"Get out of there coward.. GET OUT OF THERE!" Shadow yelled as he tried to get N-Shadow out of a small hole in the ground.

"Please don't hurt me! I don't have a sleeping arrow with me today!"

"That's it idiot GET OUT!" Shadow yelled as he grabbed N-Shadow's quills and pounded him on the wall leaving him unconscious.

**NEGATIVES: 0 POSITIVES: 4**

**BLAZE/SILVER VS NEGATIVE BLAZE/SILVER**

"You weaklings think you can beat us?'' N-Silver exclaimed as he ran toward Silver. Silver then used his phsytokinesis and used its energy to make N-Silver unconsious.

"Piece of pastel (cake)" Silver said smiling at his spanish.

For Blaze it wasn't that hard either, N-Blaze didn't have powers of the element fire. So it wasn't long until Blaze roasted her into roasted kitty.

**NEGATIVES: 0 POSITIVES: 6**

**SONIC VS NEGATIVE CREAM**

Sonic and N-Cream have been going at it for what it seemed like years.

"Your not bad for being beaten by Cream in the first battle" Sonic said as he tried giving her a kick.

"Ugh do not remind me of that unpleasant moment let's just say I've been training a little harder" N-Cream said as she dodged his attack.

N-Cream then grabbed his leg and threw him but luckily Sonic thought fast and hung onto a tree.

"Ugh don't you ever lose!?" N-Cream yelled.

"Hmmmm let me think.. nope." Sonic said.

N-Cream them ran after him but Sonic cornered her and gave her a kick. Which left her falling on the floor.

Sonic then went up to her and grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up.

"Where. Is. Amy?" Sonic asked angrily.

"I *cough* will never *cough* tell you" N-Cream said.

The rest of the gang finally caught up to Sonic and Sonic shook her with force.

"I'M NOT PLAYING AROUND! **WHERE IS SHE!**" Sonic said darkly.

"I'll tell you *cough* if you let me go" N-Cream said as Sonic let her go.

N-Cream dropped to the floor and said "He took her to the positive world, but there is absolutely no way out of here, N-Sonic permanently locked us here"

"Is that true Silver?" N-Sonic said.

Silver tried programming the portal but it wouldn't budge.

"Umm... Sonic?" Silver asked.

"Yes?" Sonic asked.

"We need the chaos emeralds to go back.. we left them at the positive world.."

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Oooooo**

**Shadow: Your gonna leave us stuck there!?**

**Amy: WHAT!?**

**Will Sonic find a way to catch up with N-Sonic? **

**So many questions!**

**Find out the next chapter of Two Different Worlds, Two Different Sonics**

**Remember to R&R**


	15. Negative Sonic's Plan

**Chapter 15: Negative Sonic's Plan**

**Lol well this chapter is kinda gonna be short cause the next chapter is THE FINAL BATTLE! Yup this is coming to an end :\ BUT! Theres another story I'm making another story that I will be explaining in Chapter 17 (the final chapter). So yeah let's begin :)**

"We need the chaos emeralds to go back.. we left them at the positive world.." Silver answered worriedly.

"YOU MEAN WE'RE STUCK HERE!" gasped Knuckles.

"That's impossible Silver! There has to be a way out!?" Blaze exclaimed.

"There is, but it won't be easy" Silver explained.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"The dark master emerald"

* * *

><p>Mobius City, a peaceful city, of course, when Dr. Eggman wasn't causing any trouble it was heaven. That was until a crash was heard on Angel Island. N-Sonic stood there gazing upon the city and evilly smirking because of how disastrous it will eventually look. But he needed a strategy plan. He needed help from a group of people who hate Sonic the Hedgehog. Then he had an idea and disappeared once again.<p>

* * *

><p>"Look Fiona, you aren't gonna get anywhere with that outfit" Scourge said as he stared at Fiona's pilgrim like dress.<p>

"You idiot, I'm not going out with this obvi" Fiona said as she emphasized 'obvi' and jabbed much more red lipstick then needed upon her already red lips.

"Then why are you wearing it?"

"Because I'm going redesign it to my taste"

"If you redesign that chizz the way you redesigned your room chaos save us"

Fiona turned around and glared at Scourge but right when she was going to respond to his insolence they were interrupted by a blurring light in front of them. When the light faded Scourge was first to talk.

"Wow Sonic, hate to say it but I love this transformation of yours, dark and malicious, your old cocky blue self was getting annoying anyway"

"Thank you for you compliment but I'm not Sonic" N-Sonic answered.

"Oh then your Mephiles?" Fiona asked.

"No."

"Shadow?"

"No."

"Metal Sonic?"

"I don't know how the hell I look like that pile of junk so no I'm not Metal Sonic"

"What about.."

"HOW MANY SONICS ARE THERE IN THIS WORLD!?"

"A lot, I'm telling you that right now" Scourge responded.

"Allow me to introduce myself then, the names Negative Sonic and I come from an alternate dimension"

"An alternate dimension?" Scourge asked. "That exists?"

"Yes, and I need you two to help me with something"

"Wait, first I want you to tell us how you found us?" Fiona asked.

"I happen to know a lot about Sonic, due to my research, and you two are perfect enough to help me destroy him"

"Stalker much" Scourge whispered in Fiona's ear.

N-Sonic growled at the response.

"ARE YOU TWO GONNA HERE ME OUT OR DO I HAVE TO FORCE YOU"

Fiona and Scourge stayed silent and motioned N-Sonic to go on.

"Perfect...'' N-Sonic said.

* * *

><p><strong>Negative World<strong>

"How the heck do we program this Knuckles" Sonic said as he stared at the Dark Master emerald.

"Only a negative power source can activate the dark power"

"And who exactly is gonna want to do that, EVERYONE HERE HATES US" Eggman said.

"We'll do it!"

Everyone turned around and saw Negative Amy and Negative Eggman standing there with a confident smile on their faces.

"Stand back" N-Amy said as both her and N-Eggman activated the dark master emerald.

Once it was activated, Sonic announced "LETS ROLL"

* * *

><p><strong>Positive World<strong>

Mobius City were screaming in fear as N-Sonic began destroying their city and enslaving them little by little.

"Remind me why we agreed to help this clown" Fiona asked Scourge as she began pushing people in the dungeons.

"Its our only way of vengeance against Sonic the Hedgehog for what he did to us, now no complaining!"

As N-Sonic laughed evilly a light showed and Sonic and the gang landed.

The stared in horror how horribly their planet was starting to look and Sonic immediately took action.

"Alright, you guys stop this mayhem and I'll handle Negative Sonic"

The gang nodded in agreement and took action.

Sonic looked around and tried to find Negative Sonic.

After an evil laugh that was heard from a distance Sonic headed after it in confidence.

"Your evil plot is over Negative Sonic"

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE"

"The dark chaos emerald"

"Impossible. How did you activate it?"

"N-Sonic's question was answered as he noticed Negative Amy and Eggman waving at him mockingly.

With a growl, he looked back at Sonic.

"That doesn't matter, your already too late, with the help of your former enemies this dimension will soon be mine!"

"That's what you think, but I won't be weak like the last time I fought you because this time I have these..." Sonic spread his hands as the 7 chaos emeralds appeared and transformed him into Super Sonic.

"This is the real FINAL BATTLE"

**Author's Note:**

**I'm finishing this today, I promise!**

**I'm writing the last chapter right now.**

**The reason I'm being so urgent to complete this is because I have other stories I want to complete and create. And this isn't my strongest story at the moment since I wrote this when I was a little younger. **

**Other than that I hope you enjoy the last chapter!**

**Shadow: GET BACK TO WORK**

**Me: Okay geez**


	16. The Final Battle For Real This Time

**Chapter 16****: The Final Battle.. For Real This Time**

**Author's Note:**

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK WITH THE FINAL CHAPTER OF TWO DIFFERENT WORLDS, TWO DIFFERENT SONICS! I started this is January 2012 and ended it November 2014 ohhh god I'm such a procrastinator .-. Alright for all you The Three Musketeers lovers, I will be back to updating that story right after this chapter. My goal is to update every weekend so then I can work on a new story called From Hate Comes Love yassss! Well let's begin!**

Both Sonics glared at eachother in fury as they got ready for battle.

This was it.

The Final Battle.

N-Sonic took the first hit and punched Sonic into a nearby building.

Sonic immediately stood up and kicked N-Sonic in the hip causing him to crash on another building

Meanwhile Amy and the rest of the gang tried to save the Mobians from being trapped in Fiona's and Scourge's grasp.

"Well, well, well long time no see you guys" Fiona said.

"Your going down Fiona!" Amy yelled as she began fighting her.

Eventually Scourge and Shadow began fighting as well being very quick into beating eachother out. The rest of the gang did everything they could to bring the city into order but it was hopeless since they had all already joined N-Sonic's side.

Sonic punched N-Sonic really hard and he fell near the ocean.

N-Sonic suddenly evilly smirked as he stood up and waited on the beach.

Sonic was confused as he landed in front of N-Sonic.

They stood there for a while... eventually he caught Sonic off guard and pushed him off the cliff into the ocean.

N-Sonic then jumped inside and spotted Sonic.

He grabbed him by the neck and lowered him inside the depths of the ocean.

N-Sonic was an amazing swimmer and this was a disadvantage for Sonic.

As he struggled for air, N-Sonic started squeezing his neck so that he can lose breath faster.

It was becoming hopeless for Sonic, he could hardly hold his breath any longer.

Suddenly Sonic felt N-Sonic get off him but he was too weak to find out why he did that.

Vector pulled Sonic out of the ocean while Espio and Charmy clung N-Sonic to the floor of the beach.

"C'mon Sonic, you got this, your out of the ocean its okay now!" Vector exclaimed trying to comfort Sonic as he pressed on his chest.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU IDIOTS!" N-Sonic yelled.

"Ugh you need anger management classes asap" Charmy exclaimed disgustedly.

"I already take them" Espio said.

"NOT YOU, HIM" Charmy yelled as he pointed at N-Sonic.

"Oh"

Vector was still trying to get Sonic to get up, suddenly Sonic coughed out a lot of water and Vector did a sigh of relief.

"Woah Sonic, almost lost you there"

Sonic didn't respond as he got up and ran towards N-Sonic and hit him in the chest which caused him to hit a tree.

"OKAY, WELL YOUR WELCOME!" Vector yelled as Charmy and Espio spit the sand that they tasted due to Sonic kicking it in their face.

"Malagradecido" Espio said.

"What?" Charmy asked.

"Its spanish for a person who is unappreciative" Espio responded.

"Um si!" Charmy said as he attempted to speak spanish as well.

"Stop fooling around we gotta go help Sonic! No chickening out this time!" Vector ordered and Charmy and Espio immediately followed.

**Back with Amy **

Fiona and Scourge were on the floor close to knocking out.

"Where in the world does that hammer come from?" Scourge asked.

"I honestly don't know it just appears an... WHY WOULD YOU CARE ANYWAY!" Amy yelled.

"I don't know I was just curious" Scourge said with a cough.

"Hey Fiona how's it going?" Rouge as tauntingly.

Fiona didn't respond.

"Wait a go you guys she's unconscious!" Scourge yelled as he crawled to her side.

"YAY!" Silver yelled.

Everyone gave him a weird look.

"I mean no how horrible!" Silver said.

Sonic and N-Sonic suddenly were fighting on a different building.

While N-Sonic punched Sonic and he flew farther away.

"They're still fighting?" Scourge asked.

"I guess" Knuckles said.

"Who's up to get some beach chairs and some lemonade and just root Sonic on" Eggman said.

"Since when do you root Sonic on?" Blaze asked.

"I don't, I just want N-Sonic to lose for that whole Spikey incident" Eggman responded.

"I'LL GET THE BEACH CHAIRS!" Silver said.

"And I'll make the lemonade!" Cream said.

"Are you guys for real" Scourge asked.

"Hey, we have nothing better to do" Knuckles responded.

"How about taking me and Fiona to the hospital"

The gang stared at the Scourge with a guilty look.

"Nahhhh" they all said.

"Hey you guys!" Vector yelled.

"VECTOR" Tails yelled.

"Long time no see" Espio said.

"Where have you guys been" Shadow asked.

"Just around doing detective stuff and speaking spanish fluently" Charmy responded.

"No we weren't we were chickening out from Negative Sonic" Vector said.

"And the only person in the group that knows spanish here is me mentiroso!" Espio yelled.

"Well they don't know that" Charmy said.

Back with Sonic, they were both fighting with all they could but it was becoming impossible for N-Sonic, he was getting tired quick.

Sonic hit him in the hip with a final blow and N-Sonic was finally beaten.

"TAKE THAT LOSER!" Sonic yelled.

"This *cough* isn't *cough* over yet"

"That's what it looks like to me!"

"Get *cough* out *cough* of here"

"Kay, if you say so, but you gotta get back to your dimension cause your finished"

"SONIC YOU DID IT" Amy yelled as the gang went up to him.

"Yall should've never doubted me" Sonic said as N-Sonic gave the gang an evil glare.

Suddenly N-Sonic got up and grabbed Amy and flew up to the tallest building in the whole city.

Amy screamed as Sonic asked him what he was doing.

"I'll definitely go back to my world but she's coming with me!"

"Just admit defeat N-Sonic!" N-Amy yelled. "Its over!"

"NO! You can stay here with them this Amy gives me something you can't give me!"

"And what exactly is that!" Shadow yelled.

"She is gonna be my queen back at my world N-Amy is too obnoxious and annoying to do that so I'm taking this Amy. Cope with me N-Amy I'm doing you a favor"

"As much as I would love to stay here, this is Amy's home and there is no way I'll let you ruin her life like you've ruined mine"

"Alright, your loss"

Meanwhile Silver and Sonic left the conversation and were powering up the portal to transport N-Sonic back to his world.

"Alright we just push these two buttons and THERE" Silver yelled as the portal powered up.

"Go save Amy Sonic, GO" Silver said as Sonic obliged and quickly took Amy away N-Sonic's arms.

"What are you doing?"

"Sayonara Negative Sonic, take my advice and be nice to people, it'll be worth it" Sonic said.

''What?" N-Sonic asked as he suddenly started getting dragged in the portal.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO"

The gang cheered as N-Amy and Eggman departed.

"Where are you guys going?" Amy asked.

"We need to go back"

"Can't you guys stay?"

"No, our home is over there and thats where we're supposed to be but thanks.. for everything"

N-Amy and Eggman left at that.

"Aww I'll miss them" Amy said.

"Yeah" Sonic responded.

"WAIT HOLD UP A SEC" Charmy yelled.

"WHATS WRONG CHARMY" Vector yelled.

"You take anger management classes?'' Charmy asked Espio.

The gang burst out laughing at Charmy's randomness.

"What's so funny?"

The End

**Author's Note:**

**WOOOO YESS FINALLY!**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS STORY!**

**Since it kinda sucked I will be making a better sequel don't worry it'll be worth the read.**

**Thanks for your support and Review!**

**Shadow: She finally finished, anyway go read her other stupid fanfics**

**YOUR SUCH A BULLY**


End file.
